Rise and Fall of The Dark Swan
by OutlawQueenofMystery
Summary: As Emma Swan has consumed all the darkness that was inside of Rumple, she now journey's out to Camelot to rid of it. Keeping family and herself safe from it. But, as she ventures more, she soon realizes that the darkness tastes so much better than it sounded. Can Regina and co. keep Emma at bay with her dark intentions, or will the Dark Swan live on. - AU/Reinterpre. of Season 5A.
1. Chapter 001 - The Dark Swan

Our heroes looked out around the town, as one of the lightest people known had been devoured by darkness. Emma Swan was gone, nowhere to be seen or heard.

Regina was still in total shock by what Emma had done for her, consuming darkness to save her own life. She felt honored but, bothered. She walked forward to the dagger left by Emma. Everyone followed behind. In a small circle, they gathered, Regina reading quietly the names to herself; " _Emma Swan."_

"Great." Regina exclaimed. "Now we've got to find Emma..."

Hook didn't believe the tone that Regina was giving and slowly turned his head towards her, his dark brown eyes giving a cold expression to her. His face suddenly was enraged. "You bloody hell talk about Emma like this is her fault!" He barked towards the ex-evil queen.

"Excuse me," Regina said, moving in closer to the pirate. " **Guyliner** , if it weren't for Emma doing this, we wouldn't be in this predicament at this moment." Regina retorted.

"Her fault? This was your god damn fault, Regina!"

"STOP IT!"

Everyone turned to Mary Margret, she was also in shock. She looked up at everyone with a tiny bit of hope in her eyes. "This is _my_ daughter, I'm the one that should be angrier and I **am** the one to find her."

"That's right." David chimed in.

"I am sorry to burst your bubble, but how the hell are _any_ of us going to help, if we don't know where to begin."

"Can't you call the Dark One by the dagger?" Hook recalled.

"Yeah, if she's still in town." Regina replied, with her hand on her hip.

"We've got to try." Robin said.

Regin picked up the dagger with Emma's name on it, looking at everyone and deciding to hand it to Snow.

Mary Margaret nodded to Regina and looked at her husband, who was also anticipating the call for his daughter. "Alright." Mary Margaret said. "Emma. Swan."

But, to no avail after about three minutes, everyone didn't see anything; Regina lets out a sigh and rolled her eyes. Hook was still bothered by her attitude but restrained his anger towards her. Suddenly Henry came running out from Granny's Diner and towards the group. He felt everyone's somber attitudes and knew something was up quickly.

"Mom?" He called.

Henry then focused on the dagger in Mary Margaret's hands. As much as she could hide it, she knew she couldn't keep the secret. Henry's gut went sour as he saw his birth mom's name inscribed on that dark weapon.

"Henry." Regina said, coming into a full comforting hug. It was suddenly pulled away quickly by Henry, who felt betrayed by everyone for some reason. He looked up to Regina and then to Hook; finally stopping on his grandparents. "You let my mom take the darkness..." His voice was simply hopeless.

Mary Margaret tried to go in towards Henry as well, but David pulled her back and Henry walked backward slowly.

"I can't believe this." He said.

Regina tried to come forward once more, but Henry wouldn't let her be withing an inch near him. "Henry, please." Regina tried to reassure. "Emma," She looked to Robin and back to Henry. "She's going to be safe, we just need to find her whereabouts." She explained.

"Whereabouts?" Henry questioned as if disappointed that the group hadn't know yet.

"Bloody hell, that's not what the kid needs to here." Hook degraded.

"And standing there like an idiot is?" Regina retorted.

"Enough." Mary Margaret silenced again. "Henry, please, we didn't mean for Emma to do this." She explained.

Henry didn't leave as much as he wanted too. Instead wanting to stay and help find his mom.

* * *

 **Camelot, Mist Haven:**

In the forest, a bright light had shimmered gracefully around a dark tomb on the ground. The light eventually turning muskier and forming a dark liquid, that in turn formed a humanoid figure.

A woman's voice was heard, with a Scottish accent. "What the hell is this?"

Clad in a white robe and dark magenta jewels, Emma Swan appeared. Her face was as pale as death, her skin was cold but, her eyes were still pure yet disoriented. Her lips were glossed over and her hair was rattled. Her robe seemed to resemble a bird of some sort, with feather-like cloth composed on her robe.

Suddenly in an instant, Emma dropped to her feet and fell right onto the ground. The woman earlier, which sported a Celtic designed dress and red spunky hair, was shocked by the sudden fall. She quickly ran to the then-saviors side.

When Emma had opened her eyes, she saw a blur of red in front of her. Eventually being able to make clear of her vision, she saw that same woman.

"Well, I'm glad your up. Ya took a pretty hard fall to the head." She said in a quip.

"Uh..." Emma raised her body forward, feeling a bit disoriented and heavy like she had been struck with a nasty flu. "Wh-where did I land?" Emma asked.

"Well on the floor silly." The woman answered.

"No." Emma grabbed her side, with agony in her face. "I mean, what land am I in?" She restated.

"Well, this is Camelot, Why?" She asked.

"Camelot?" She repeated to herself. "I thought this was the Enchanted Forest?" She asked.

"Right! Mist Haven is just around the corner, actually where you landed to be exact." The red haired lady explained. "Camelot was the closest kingdom I could get you too." She finished.

"Oh." Emma said, quietly lifting her body upwards now. She was still slightly out of it and more confused by her location. She felt like what she had done was a right choice, but leaving her family was still hard for her.

"Where are ye frum?" The woman asked. "By the way, the names Merida." She introduced, with much pep.

"My names." Emma couldn't really remember her name actually, it was like her life was altered and she couldn't remember most of who she was. She noticed she had left the conversation in pause to long and felt like an idiot, so she possessed a given name in her head. "My names, Morgan Le Fey."

"Oh, aren't that a mouthful." Merida joked, trying to find a bit of humor for the awkward moment.

Emma only smiled and closed her eyes. All she could see was a blank space in her head, with the words: _Morgan Le Fey._ Why was this haunting her insides and why could she remember her own name. It was like the darkness was trying to give her a new identity, but why?

Suddenly a voice started to enter her head, sounding a bit too familiar.

"Well, dearie, aren't we such the liar!" The voice mocked. "Morgan Le Fey was such an honoring dark name, and you're just gonna step all over it." The voice gave an overly joyous giggle.

"Rumplestiltskin."

* * *

 **Storybrooke, Maine:**

Sitting at the tables of Granny's; Snow, David, Killian, Regina, Robin Hood and Henry sat. Henry was still bothered by the lack of motivation from everyone.

"Henry." Regina called fourth.

He only turned his head, showing his attention to his other mother.

She looked to the table and back at her son, trying to give a hopeful face. "I promise, we'll save your mom. We're trying the best we can." Regina explained.

Suddenly, entering the diner, Maleficent appeared. She looked to Regina and quickly strut herself in front of her presence. "Regina." Maleficent spoke.

Regina looked into her old friend's eyes, which gave a sudden fearful look. "Yes, Mal?"

"I know where your daughter is." She said.

With the spoken words of her mouth, everyone was at their feet and to her presence. Maleficent didn't say a word and only guided them towards the woods. Awaiting their was her daughter, Lily. She was sitting in a zen-like pose until she felt their aura's and opened her eyes.

"Lily, tell them what you saw." Maleficent ordered politely.

"Right, I know where Emma is at." Lily started to inform. "I have been feeling her presence in Storybrooke as a mirror of the Enchanted Forest's domains."

"Okay? So, where the hell is she?" Hook interrupted.

Lily gave a dirty look in his direction. "Emma is somewhere in a kingdom named Camelot. She's been brought there and but-"

Lily closed her eyes.

"But, what you bloody dragon-witch!"

"Don't speak to my daughter that way, you incompetent pirate." Maleficent barked at him.

Regina had to interrupt. "What's wrong, is she sleeping?" Regina asked.

"No," Lily replied. "It, it seems that she can't remember her life and it's slowly being taken over by the darkness... even her light can't save her right now." Lily explained, still with her lids tightly shut.

Mary Margaret quickly held onto David's jacket; David embracing his wife.

"She's going by another name...but, I can't seem to figure it out?" She explained.

"So, we know where my mom is, let's find her." Henry exclaimed.

"It's not going to be that easy, kid." David said. "We don't even know how to get-"

David was stopped instantly by a loud clambering noise, followed by a shake in the ground. Everyone looked around to see dozens and dozens of people around them.

"What the hell?" Regina said.

Everyone including Mal and Lily headed towards the town again, this time, they saw a beam of light coming down to the clock tower.

"Regina!" Robin called out, pushing her aside as a dark energy almost hit her.

"Robin." She said, looking into his eyes as he was embracing her. She quickly pulled herself away to see who was above the clock tower.

Nobody could really see, only a figure was shown. The figure had silver bright hairs and a cape resembling dark feathers around them. The figure looked straight to the group and pounced forward in front of them.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret called out.

"What, what's happened to you?" Regina asked, noticing the different appearance of Ms. Swan. Vibrations filled their bodies greatly as Emma looked coldly straight into everyone's eyes.

"Why, Regina. You don't seem to be thrilled to see me?" She sarcastically, yet sternly asked. Her voice giving a chill to their spines. She then cocked her head at her mother and father, moving in closely.

She moved her pale, white hand across her mother's cheek, only to be pushed off by her mother's fear. "What's happened to you?" She asked.

"What? A girl can't have a wardrobe change?" She sarcastically asked.

"Not what she means." Regina interrupted.

Emma coldly ignored her mother and Regina to focus on Killian and Henry. "Killian." She said, pulling out a woeful tone from her brisk voice. She quickly caught herself and brought him in for a long kiss, that ended up being pushed off.

"Emma..." Hook viewed.

"You all failed me, especially you." Emma turned to her mom. "And none of you remember." Emma waltzed herself around the people and friends of Storybrooke. "I'm dark and it will stay that way. There is no savior here anymore, only the Dark One." She explained, looking into everyone's eyes.

"Welcome, the... _Dark Swan_..."


	2. Chapter 002 - Discovering the Darkness

" _I've killed many in a broken kingdom...I've perished the light and hope that was left. The only thing to live on for, is totally destruction."_

Out in a bout the small town of Storybrooke, Killian was rushing around. No one has ever seen the man in such disarray. Usually, he was calm, cool and collected—that was until he saw the love of his life tainted into the cold evil way.

Killian rushed through a hoard of people, who were in such panic and frustration of where they were. He eventually made himself towards David, who was trying to calm the people down and hoard them safely.

"David!" He called out.

David turned his attention towards Killian while still maintaining the unidentified people.

"Who in the bloody hell are these people?" Killian asked.

"People from the Enchanted Forest—somehow they were brought here by Emma..." He explained.

"The Enchanted Forest?" He repeated.

"Camelot to be exact." A deep and rugged voice stated.

Killian turned his back to see a man in an ancient mideavil type armour with a coat and arms of a lion. The man had black hair and on his arm was a hispanic woman, her face gave a slightly fearful look with a hint of confusion-only being a supporter to her husband.

David jumped down from the table he was standing upon. He looked at the supposed king and then at Killian. "What an odd comparison." He said. "Just what we need, two Killian's around."

"Nonsense!" The king shouted. "Tell me where me and my kingdom have landed!" He demanded, with furry in his voice.

David held his hands up slightly, giving a sign of no harm to the frustrated man. The king had his sword pointed towards David, but Killian pulled the sword down with his hook.

"Welcome to Storybrooke, king?"

"Arthur—King Arthur." The man introduced. "And this my lovely Queen, Guinevere."

"What an odd village?" The queen spoke up, as she looked around the area.

David chuckled a little. "Not exactly a village per se, but it's close." He explained. "Now, what do you last remember before arriving here?" David asked.

Arthur looked down, trying to remember the last thing he could.

"Don't strain yah self, king." Killian joked.

"I-I don't quite remember anything—other than my normal duties as king..." Arthur explained.

* * *

 **Camelot, Mist Haven:**

Emma approached the doors of the room she has stayed in, it's knob was shiny gold that contrasted from the old musked door. As her hand touched the knob, again she heard the voice of the person she last wanted to hear.

Besides her, Rumplestiltskin was. His face held a strong grin with mischief. "Dearie, you leave this room—your life is changed." He warned her.

"Why are you in my head?" Emma questioned the short imp.

The impish man giggled with joy, obviously amused by her misery and questions. He stepped forwards to the blond, as she held the door knob; he whispered in her right ear. "I'm your dark desires..."

Emma is a sudden whirl, threw her hand off the knob and let out a powerful white beam. Of course, he disappeared in a dark smoke, only hitting a shelf of books. Merida came out just in time to see the sudden outburst, stopping in her tracks.

"Ya don't like tah' read?" Merida asked, sarcastically.

"I have to leave..." Emma said, in a huff of breath.

"Woh, Woh, Woh!" Merida grabbed onto Emma's arm, holding her back. "You're in too much pain to be wanderin' in a kingdom you've never been in," Merida explained.

Emma turned her face to the red head and smiled, gratefully. "Merida, I thank you for taking me in...but, I need to go, you don't want to get tangled in what I am dealing with." She explained.

"I've tangled with bears, nasty kings, and weird witches," Merida smiled. "I can deal with whatever's goin' on with yah."

Emma only smiled, she then walked herself towards the bed she has slept in and slumped over. Merida joined the sorrowful blonde, throwing her bow to the side. "You need to get back home?" She asked.

"I need to, to..." Emma lowered her head, feeling the jewels that dangled from her outfit. "I need to get rid of..." Emma stopped.

"Rid of what?" Merida asked.

Before Emma could muster a word from her own mouth, the door slammed opened and revealed two men.

"Here they are." One of the men exclaimed, sternly with his sword forcefully towards the two women. As the man called wolf, two guards forcefully grabbed ahold of Merida and Emma—not leaving time for them to run.

"What the hells going on?!" Emma exclaimed.

Suddenly two black shoes pranced forward from behind one of the men. He raised his sword forward to Emma's body and smiled. "What going on, is a witch has entered my kingdom."

On the side, Rumplestiltskin appeared. With his infamous grin. "A broken kingdom for that fact."

"Witch, what is your name?" He demanded.

Emma only gave a smug look to the arrogant king before her.

"Fine." He smirked. He then focused his attention on Merida, who was also restrained. His blade skimming her soft skin, gracefully but dangerously. "I'll have to eliminate your friend."

"Don't hurt her!" Emma jumped forward, still restrained. "She has nothing to do with me..."

"Then you'll be fine with the killing." He said, twisting her own words. "Take her to the dungeon, we'll behead her in the morning."

Rumplestiltskin motioned to Emma, giving a hint towards using her dark magic, in order to escape the menacing king. Of course, she opposed to any magic at the moment, but she couldn't see a helpful soul be killed...especially for her own safety. So, in a snap; Emma engulfed the two of them in a shady, grim colored gray smoke.

* * *

 **Storybrooke, Maine:**

"This is her new house." Lily explained.

Regina, Hook, and Henry stood there patiently before a large mansion-like home, it had large white letters; spelling **"Home to the Dark Swan."**

"So this is where the 'Dark Swan' is residing," Regina stated, feeling a bit disgusted for some reason.

"Look's like she's renovated herself nicely," Lily said.

"And is really pushing for that Dark Swan name..." Hook added.

Regina turned to Henry. "I want you to stay back." She stated.

Henry's face was in shock of what his mother would say. "I'm not being in the background for this, she's my mother and I want to help too." He said, trying to leave his word valid.

"Henry!" Regina snapped. "I said you're staying here and that's final!"

"I'd stay love, she was a menace in the Enchanted Forest before." Hook warned, with a slight mock in his tone.

"Shall we go?" Lily asked, interrupting the family feuding.

Regina nodded and they all started to walk up the white, creaking steps. Henry stood before the yard and waited patiently and of course, a bit bothered; watching his family walk up, cautiously.

Regina tried to knock on the door, but it immediately radiated a heat substance that shocked her fingers. "Ouch!" She growled. "She put up a protection spell..."

"There's got to be a way in." Lily said.

"Spoken like a true rat." Regina stated, looking around the place.

"Don't mind her, she's just ungrateful for Emma's sacrifice." Hook retorted.

"You think her dabbling in dark magic and giving into it is being thankful to me," Regina moved into Killian's face, with eyes as evil as when she was the Evil Queen. "You're lucky it wasn't me." She threatened, before pulling herself back from him.

In an instant the door creaked open, catching Killian and Regina off guard. As she was ready to conjure a fireball, they saw Lily's face pop out. She only gave a grin, leaving Regina to roll her eyes and Killian to sigh quietly under his breath.

"How'd you even get in?" Regina asked, entering the Dark Swan's house. "Mmm.. don't need an answer."

"Emma?!" Killian called out. "Emma!"

"It's useless, she's obviously gone..." Regina said, looking around the cold and empty, yet divine looking house. "At least she's got better taste now." Regina said.

"Guys." Lily called, getting their attention. She stood cautiously towards an old, wooden door. "I feel a strange aura coming from this door."

Regina moved in, feeling a sudden energy. "I do too."

"I wouldn't if I were you." A dark, heavy and deep voice stated.

From behind them, the Dark Swan stood—elegantly yet stern. She moved in closer, to the three of them and bowed down, grinning sort of like Rumplestiltskin's.

"Emma...we need to talk-"

Emma's eyes turned an unruly black, "I am _not_ Emma!" She screeched.

Everyone ducked down by the small shake in the ground. Lily moved in closer. "Em- Dark Swan... What did you do to those poor Cameloteon's?" She asked, carefully.

Dark Swan cocked her head towards Regina, growing a darkening pose and her elegence fading. Her face scrunched into a tight pose, leaving wrinkles around her face. Her voice now turning into like an old crones voice that was possessed. "I finally rid of the broken kingdom. The one that forced me to my knees." She turned her face towards Lily, "You think my darkness in you was the worst, or" She looked back at Regina. "That being the Evil Queen was worst, Hah! You don't even know the darkness."

Emma's voice suddenly dropped from the possessed tone to a more modest one. "And Killian... We could have had it all, but Merlin..."

"You found Merlin?" Hook assured, interrupting her speech.

"Oh, we found him." She smirked. "But, enough about me and Merlin. How about we talk about the more civil? Shall we?"

"What would that be?" Regina asked.

"How I lost all my hope."

"It doesn't have to be that way." Regina assured. "You can come back from this."

"Really? Like you have?" Emma mocked.

"I have come back from... Trust me, _Emma_ , I can help. I know where you're coming from, the darkness tastes the best, but is it really? Don't you think being evil is time consuming to your own life, I gave up so much of my time trying to be this queen and bring fear to many. I know I _am_ the last one to say anything, but this doesn't make you a bigger threat to anyone."

Emma gave a slight laugh, from Regina's speech. "Why don't you be quite and take a look at what's down there then!" Emma's voice threw open the door and forced all three of them downwards. Finally disappearing herself in a speckled grey smoke.

Henry was still waiting for his family when he felt the dark presence of the Dark One.

"Henry." A disdained voice whithered his way.

Henry twirled his body to see his corrupted mother. She moved in slowly to her son, touching his cheek lightly. "Mom..."

"I've missed you, Henry."

"Mom, what happened to you?"

"You don't remember, that's right." Emma said.

"What don't we remember? What is going on, please let me know." He pleaded.

"Oh, Henry." She touched his cheek once more. "How I wish I could."

"But, why not? How did we fail you?" Henry asked.

Emma smirked, this time showing some teeth and sparkle to her eyes. She started to shed one tear. "You'll never fail me, kid." She vanished instantly.


	3. Chapter 003 - Mirroring Troubles

**1989 Minneapolis, Minnesota:**

A young girl, with beautiful blonde hair, walked into a movie theater. She sat about the third row behind the front. She looked around, as though she was about to do something wrong. That's when she snuck out of her seat and slid her small, dainty-like hands into a woman red coat.

Once done she sat back into her own seat, enjoying the movie that was to play- _Walt Disney's The Sword in the Stone_. As a smile wiped across her face and she took a bite of the melting chocolate in her watering mouth, sinking her teeth into the sugary treat; a hand pressed against her shoulder.

"Emma."

The young girl, looked up to respond to the name. Her eyes gleaned wide and she dropped the chocolate to the floor. to the side of her was a tall, African American man. He sported an usher's outfit of a red color. It didn't give long before his face turned into a warm smile.

"You mustn't give into dark temptations." He slightly scolded. The usher leaned down and grabbed the chocolate from the floor. "Do you see Arthur?" He asked, motioning his hand to the screen.

The young Emma nodded her small head.

"He was gallant, he never gave into dark temptations. Remember," The guy held up his finger. "When you do something that you're not supposed to do, even if you're doing it for the right reason, bad things will happen."

She only gave a nod to the wise words. "I want you to never give into Excalibur, even if it is connected to your soul."

* * *

 **Years Ago, Camelot, Mist Haven:**

A young boy stood against a wooden sword, he was coerced in dirt. It was obvious that he didn't have a much wealthy life, but his face showed more. He lifted his hand up and grabbed onto the sword, pulling it out of the mud pile, shining it in the air towards the sun like a noble knight would. A smile ran across his face as well and his young soul shined.

"Arthur." A voice called fourth.

The young boy, responding to the name looked around and saw a group of kids around him. One of them, much taller than himself, stood sternly before him. The tall boy kicked the wooden sword out of his hand and into his own. "Hah, what a loser." The young man mocked.

"You think you'll be the one to help this village, huh?" He sarcastically asked.

"Of course, I will!" Arthur snapped, in a small yet charming little voice.

"You're too pathetic to be a king." The older boy mocked once more.

Suddenly in the crowd of young people, a man stepped forward. He was of African American heritage and stood taller above them, like a tower; towering over the boys even the oldest one.

"Leave'em alone, Kay."

Kay moved up to the towering man. "And who the hell is going to stop me?" He smirked, testing the older gentleman.

"Obviously not me, I don't think anyone actually." The man explained.

Kay looked down for a split second to think of the words he heard, slightly confused.

The man nodded and looked to Arthur. "Arthur, the one and future king who will be able to fix a broken kingdom. He will rise from an ash of darkness like the Firebird from hell."

* * *

 **Storybrooke, Maine-Emma's Downstairs:**

"Bloody hell, that woman's got a breath..." Hook said, pulling his self off the dingy floors of Emma's basement.

Everyone raised themselves up and looked around to see what looked to be an assortment of artifacts.

"The crocodile," Hook growled.

"Not a time to reminisce about your troubled past," Regina said, brushing off dirt from her black pants.

"No, Regina-look!" Hook said.

Laying on a long brown tomb-Mr. Gold. His body was neatly placed upwards, with his hands together laying on top of his chest. He was also garbed in different clothing like Emma. This time in a Rumple-usual style outfit.

Everyone walked forward to him, slowly and cautiously.

"What did she do..." Regina said.

"Guys, look," Lily exclaimed, standing next to a long sword.

"This...looks like..." Regina moved in closer, slightly gliding her fingers on the sword. She gave a face of awe. "This looks like Excalibur."

"Hey, Regina!" Hook called over. "Look at this." He said, gazing at what looked to be the Blue Fairy in her Enchanted Forest persona-trapped in a glass casing."

Before they could do anything, they were all dispersed away in a gray smoke. Appearing before the Dark Swan's house again.

"Mom!" Henry called out.

"Henry!" Regina called out, hugging him tightly.

"Mom, she talked to me," Henry said. "She came out and explained that whatever you guys did, _you_ failed her..."

"Did she tell you exactly what we did?" Regina asked.

"Not really, she only told me that I would never fail her and then left with a hurt look on her face." Henry explained.

Regina looked around. "We'll discuss everything at the Charmings place," Regina explained.

* * *

 **Camelot, Mist Haven:**

"What did you just do...?" Merida asked, taken back by the exit, in which Emma showed.

Emma, breathing heavily, she looked at the dirt ground. "Merida, you need to go, before I get you into any more trouble..." She insisted.

"I don't think so, malady." Merida answered. "I like a great adventure myself. Whatever is wrong, yah need a friend by yah side."

Emma seemed to not be able to push the woman away, even of a dangerous warning; so she let the Scottish girl stay by her side. Maybe it wasn't entirely bad to have someone by your side, especially when alone.

"So, you want to get rid of something? You were tellin' me." Merida said.

Emma nodded slowly. "That's right." She said. "I am-was the savior of a town called Storybrooke..." She explained.

Merida nodded herself, listening carefully to Emma's words.

"I'm not a witch, at least not a bad one... I risked my life to darkness to save my family and friends and..." Emma dropped to her knees. Merida ran over and comforted the poor blonde.

"You sound like a noble spirit, Morgan." Merida complimented, holding her tightly. "So, you're trying to rid of a darkness you let into your heart?" Merida asked.

Emma wiped her eyes, "That's right. I must rid of it for all, or Storybrooke and beyond might be in trouble..." Emma explained, in a slightly panicked voice.

"I might know a way to find your answers?" Merida said.

"How?"

"By finding a Wisp." Merida explained. "They are born in a magical place, the Hill of Stones, located here in the Enchanted Forest. If we can find one, it can answer your question when you bring them back to their home."

"Really?" Emma asked. "Then where should we head to start finding one?" She asked, looking ahead of herself.

"We start near DunBroch, my kingdom..." Merida stopped.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

Merida caught herself from her unknown problem and looked at Emma with a smile. "Nothing, let's just try and find one'o them Wisps, shall we!"

Emma could sense, especially now, that Merida was hiding something-whether good or bad, she knew it was something. For now, she let the spunky red head lead her forward to a place called Dunbroch.

On their trip to Dunbroch, Emma pondered a simple question in her head. _Why or how did the King of Camelot know she was hiding in their kingdom-and why did he threaten her...or know she had magic?_

She had one thought that maybe Merida set her up, but then again... why would she do that and then try to help her? Unless this was part of her plan... maybe she wasn't trying to help.

"You're not wrong to think that, dearie!" A Rumplestiltskin induced voice slithered in her head.

"Why are you in my head?!" Emma pondered.

"Simple, dearie. I'm your darkness..." He explained.

"But, why are you Mr. Gold?" She asked again.

"Simple, I simply took the form of someone that you could recognize, that was also a Dark One."

"So, I'm stuck with Gold in my head-"

"Until, you rid of the darkness." He giggled.

"Morgan!" Merida called out. Emma turned her head to see a blue spirit, illuminating a bright shine and giving off a strong willed but graceful aura of light. Suddenly it whisked itself past the two ladies and off towards the north direction.

"No!" Emma growled, summoning herself away from Merida and towards the ball of blue flame.

"Morgan..." Merida called. "That girl has got to be kiddin'" She sighed.

"I will _not_ lose my chance to get rid of this darkness!" Emma blasted a darkened color energy beam towards the Wisp, knocking it forward into a certain someone. Merida finally catching up, saw who that person was.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the witch and her exiled-queen of a friend." Arthur said, revealing himself to the two women. His face showed arrogance with a large grin up top his face. "Now, how shall we dispose of you two?"

"You have no right to take us, you greedy king! We aren't in your territory anymore." Merida exclaimed, pulling out her bow and arrow.

Chuckling to himself. "Like that ever stopped me before." the king hissed, sending his sword forward. Merida pulled herself backward, making her bow skim the side of his head and slicing inside one of his guards bodies-leaving him for dead. Emma lashed out a beam of light that hit the king straight forward to a tree, knocking the Wisp out of his hands and into the wild.

In the heat of the moment-out of rage of losing the Wisp, Emma unleashed a ground shaking dark power that resulted in her being engulfed in a wave of flames, almost resembling a hellish look.

* * *

 **Storybrooke, Maine-Camelot Campsite:**

It was a midnights breeze, storming through Storybrooke that whistled the leaves on top of the trees. Coming out of the many few tents, was King Arthur. He marched himself before the town line that still had the powers to exile someone out of Storybrooke, but not let them back in.

"Arthur." Guinevere said as she crept behind him. She touched his shoulder as the two looked forward. "There's something wrong about this place, isn't there?" She asked.

"Very." He simply replied.

He knelt down and felt the soft soil of the land. "We need to watch ourselves, my Queen." He stated.

"What shall we do then, in this 'town'?" She asked.

"We shall rid of its kings and queen's responsible for taking us here and then force this town for ourselves." He explained.

"Such animosity towards us, I see?" A voice crept.

"Whose there?!" He shouted, pulling his sword forward.

Suddenly the sword was pushed out of his hand and over the town line. Out from behind the trees was Maleficent. She started to strut herself forward and smiled with delight. "I dare you to obtain your sword, King." She mocked.

"Don't do it, Arthur!" Gwen shouted.

Maleficent gave a modest laugh, amused by how she saw them pathetic. "I want to make a deal with you two."


	4. Chapter 004 - Forever 21

**Storybrooke, Maine-Camelot Campsite:**

Walking towards the Camelot Campsite, Regina was rushing with a determined face. She forced her way through the people, with Robin following her trail. Hand and arm with a bow and arrow. Regina faced Arthur with a hard look.

"How did you end up here?" She demanded, with a straightforward questioning.

Arthur was taken back by the approach. "Excuse me?" He asked.

Regina didn't hesitate to ask him once more. "You heard me, how the hell did you and your 'gang' end up in Storybrooke and what the hell did you do to Emma?"

Arthur only chuckled a bit and then turned to his wife and then swerved his attention back to his company. "Well, _witch_ ," Regina bit her tongue on those words, but let Arthur continue. "I know as much knowledge as you. I was happy ruling my kingdom at home than be here with hooligans who threaten me." He explained.

Regina turned to Robin, she realized that Arthur was the wrong person to go off on. She could only site herself onto a bench in the area with her true love next to her. "I don't understand how any of this happened..." Regina explained.

Robin grabbed her hand in a comforting manner and looked her in the eyes. "The only ones who truly know, are Emma. We must let fate guide us at a time, Regina." He tried to explain.

Regina looked Robin back in the eyes and smiled warmly at him. It was rare to find time to love one another with witches and monsters always at them. So, this moment to Regina was just enough to her. Of course, in the back of her mind, she was still on alert of what was going on and worried about people in the town. Redemption grew on Regina and she oddly liked it in a way.

Suddenly as their eyes were locked on each other, they leaned in to give a warm hug until Regina's eyes swerved to the side and saw the Dak Swan smiling. She grabbed onto Robin and pulled away from Emma, as to protect her love. Robin quickly grabbed his bow and arrow and formed a lasting stance towards the Dark One before them.

"Dark Swan," Regina growled.

"Don't mind me, Regina. I'm only here to watch the view." She smirked. Her eyes twinkled with a motive in mind. She moved in closer to the two of them, both still on guard and ready to attack when needed. "I would watch him, I hear that a price is big for you." She laughed.

"A price?" Regina questioned. "What are you talking about!" She demanded, wanting to know exact answers.

"A price, in Camelot," Emma spoke, still not giving a straight answer as a Dark One would.

"Wait? We were there?" She asked.

"Oh, yes. You all were there in the fancy blue," Emma sat down on the bench that Regina and Robin once were on. "Forever 21 is what you two referred to as a symbol of love."

Regina looked to Robin who was just as confused as she was. She then looked back at the old savior. "Why don't we remember anything, Emma?" She pleaded, looking into her old friends piercing eyes.

"Why don't you stop asking, or better yet stop whining and look at every puzzle piece that's given in front of you."

"But how? We have none..." Regina said.

"That's not my problem anymore." Emma dispersed into a cloud of smoke. Regina sat back down and thought to herself. "I've always hated Dark Ones..."

* * *

 **Storybrooke, Maine-Blanchard Apartment:**

Mary Margaret was walking back in forth through her bedroom, trying to fathom the idea that Emma was now dark. As much as she tried to think of what had happened, she couldn't-sort of like a Dark Curse. Of course, this time, the price was too much for her. How did she fail her daughter, how did she end up not remembering and what could she possibly do to save her, while also taking care of her new son. All of this was what she wanted to have answered, she wished that just one day she could have a family without a worry in her life.

"Snow," Charming said, trying to get the attention of his skittish wife. He sat on their bed with his own thoughts. Mary Margaret heard her name but hadn't stopped to look at her husband.

"Snow." He said once more. This time a bit more serious in tone.

"What." She snapped. Charming's face was taken a bit back by his wives rude reply. "Sorry... I am just worried about Emma..." She tried to explain.

"I know, I am too. But, we have nothing else to work with on trying to help her."

Mary Margaret looked at her husband with shock. "David! How could you ever say that." She scolded.

David grabbed his pacing wife closer to him, he hips to his chest; he leaned in to embrace her softly. "I know you're worried, I am too, believe me. But, we have nothing to work on fixing her. Somehow we failed to prevent her from the darkness. Now she's there-we need to think before anything else happens."

Mary Margaret took in the wise words of her husband and gave a slight smirk. "Plus," Charming continued. "We need to think of both Henry and Neal at the moment."

"I know your right David, but I can't help to worry. She's my daughter-our daughter. I've already lost her before and now I have lost her again, only to something worst and I can't even remember."

"I feel the exact same way, Snow," David assured. "We will find a way, just we need more time and not be hasty." He explained.

"Wait!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, pulling herself away from David. "The dagger." She said, grabbing her waist.

"Do you still have it?" David asked.

Mary Margaret tried feeling around, of course, she didn't feel a thing. Not giving up hope, she tried to search around her apartment, finding absolutely nothing.

"No!" She said in agony and disdain. She dropped to the floor a started to tear up. David rushed over to Snow and embraced her once more, this time, chest to chest. Nothing he could say or do would stop her from her maternal itching. The one thing in the back of his mind was, where did the dagger go? They did have it before Emma had turned evil and returned to Storybrooke.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, David raised his body up and walked over to the front door. As he slowly turned the knob and opened the door, it was his daughter.

"Emma!?" He exclaimed. Mary Margaret jumped to her feet in an instant and ran over to the door. She was still not used to the sudden outfit change but, got over it quickly by just the presence of her daughter.

" _Mother_. _Father_." She spoke in a deep and yet a surprisingly remorseful tone. She ran into David's arms with a tight hug, which caught them both off guard. "I missed you."

David grabbed the white-headed hair of his daughter, "We, we missed you too..."

Emma looked into her mother's eyes and smiled at her. Her eyes turned into sorrow and hope. "Mom, I am sorry..." She apologized.

"Don't be." Mary Margaret assured, going in for a tight hug. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Emma poofed herself to the table, catching both parents off guard. Turning around to her, making herself at home. She placed her hands heavenly on the table and ran her cold hands on the hard wooden top. "I lost so much in Camelot..." She explained.

Mary Margaret took a seat across from her daughter, trying to listen carefully and cautiously watch want she could possibly say to disrupt this moment. "We're sorry for what we caused to you-please, let us know more."

Emma turned her head towards the window near the bed and looked out with sorrow. "I can't."

"But, why?" Mary Margaret asked.

"At least let us know why we don't remember..." David asked.

"For pain and disappointment. Killed lives with tricks and deals. Nothing will ever be the same." Emma replied. She turned her attention back to her parents. "One thing for sure, I must know where you are hiding the dagger," Emma revealed.

David looked to Snow and she looked up to him, realizing their daughter's intention, but also not knowing where it was.

"I'm sorry." Mary Margaret said.

"We're not really sure where it is, Emma," David replied.

Emma leaned back in her seat and gave a sterling look to them both. Her face went back into a cold expression of anger. "You both had the dagger." She looked to her mother directly into her eyes. "And you're intending to keep me at bay as much as possible."

Emma stood up tall against her worried parents. "You both think that playing dumb with me will work, I should kill your half-hearted lives _now_." She threatened, heightening her voice.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret jumped to her feet as well.

Emma growled at her name and landed in front of her own mother's face. "Don't _**ever**_ call me that name again." She ordered. "Or I'll really show you why I am the Dark Swan that is feared." She threatened.

The Dark Swan raised her left hand up stiffly into the air and disappeared once more, leaving her parents at confusion and Mary Margaret more unease.

* * *

 **Storybrooke, Maine-Camelot Campsite:**

Robin sat next to Regina, who was still pondering the unappealing words of the Dark Swan. Would did she exactly mean by puzzle pieces. It was like a riddle that was obvious, but with a twist in mind. She turned to look at Robin, who she was grateful to still have around.

"Robin," She grabbed his hands with her own.

"Yes, Regina." He replied, giving his attention to her.

"I want you to go find the Merry Men and hide." She said.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "What a silly request, which I would never do."

"I'm not telling you, I'm explaining to you." She interrupted his outburst. "I want you to hide with your men and keep Rolan safe. I would rather lose my own life than to lose another lover."

"Nonsense!" Robin stood up in a furry, "It's not worth losing you-as long as I am here, we will both do this together."

Robin grabbed ahold of Regina, with a grip that was unbearing. Suddenly locking his lips with his true love, a flash of light formed in their sights and in their minds.

 _ **"Robin!" Regina screamed in a fury of despair, she tried to grab ahold of her love that was being forced apart from her in a dark storm.**_

 _ **"Regina, I will always find you!" Robin yelled with a promise.**_

 _ **"No! I can't lose you, not after finding our happiness together..." She yelled in a fit, giving woe in her voice.**_

 _ **"Remember our pact of love..." Robin echoed as he was pulled into the vile darkness.**_

Regina and Robin pulled apart from each other, shock dawned on their faces. Regina sprouted tears down her rosy red cheeks, smearing a bit of mascara around. " _Forever 21_..." She whispered.

They both pulled in for another kiss, this time with a feeling of reuniting feelings; they lost each other somehow and now they know some of their past.

From afar, behind a withering willow tree, her hand pressed against the rough bark of the tree. Holding her weight of the body with that one hand. She gave a glaring look towards the two hearts embracing in love. She then retracted her black nails, like a puma against the willow tree; abrading the thick bark on the tree... The bark fell lightly onto the dark soil beneath her feet.

"How I despise _**True Love**_."


End file.
